


A Different Kind Of Sleep Over

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie's kind of a tease, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepovers, Sorry Not Sorry, but not really, slight kink, unintentional grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Richie and Eddie had been having sleepovers for a long time, none like this one.





	1. "The Incident"

Eddie and Richie had been having sleepovers together since they were 13. sleepovers weren’t something out of the ordinary for them, this particular sleepover was any but ordinary for Eddie.

It had started out normal. Richie had come over in the late afternoon and the two had made popcorn and barricade themselves up in Eddie room, Richie had brought a movie that they would watch and that was how tonight had been.

When they decided to sleep is when it had started to get weird.

When they were younger the two of them had always just shared Eddie bed, as against this as Eddie was the first few times, Richie had insisted, and it had become their regular thing. Around Richie’s 17th birthday was when he had started sleeping on the floor.

Eddie had joked that it was about time, but he honestly missed have the other boy sleeping beside him.

They had fallen asleep around 2ish, talking about some random girl in one of Richie’s class. Eddie was laying on the side of the bed furthest away from the wall and Richie was curled up in his little makeshift bed.

Sometime during the night Eddie had rolled slightly so that he was almost falling off the bed, this is what woke him up at 4:36 in the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eddie blinked awake when his arm had touched the cold ground. He shifted slightly and pulled it back onto the bed, glancing sideways at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:36 AM. Eddie went to turn to face the wall when a noise stopped him.

It was barely a sound but Eddie had heard it. He turned to look at where it had come from. It was to dark to make out anything other than large shapes but he could listen, and he did. It was silent for a few moments, and Eddie had thought he imagined it. He was about to dismiss the noise when he heard it again, a soft moan coming from Richie’s direction. 

Eddie started to panic, “what if somethings wrong with him, what if he’s hurt.” Ran through his head as he shifted to check on the other boy. He was about to open his mouth to ask if Richie was okay when his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness and he saw the movement.  
Eddie completely froze. 

Richie had his head under his blanket and his hand was slowly moving underneath it. A quiet moan leaving his lips every once in a while, more frequently than before. Eddie’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed when he put it all together, 

“this idiot made me worry over this!” Eddie thought, anger rising slightly within him. he debated with himself on what to do in this kind of situations. The right thing would be to turn towards the wall, ignore Richie and never bring it up again. Or he could call him out on it and have something to tease the other boy about for months. He decided on the latter.

Eddie sat up as quietly as he could, his cheeks still burning as he looked down at the other boy, he was going to stand and throw his pillow at the other, that was the plan. That was the plan until Richie started mumbling words and Eddie froze again.

It started with just muttered curses among the moans. Eddie watched him intently, feeling the blush on his cheeks spread to his whole face and down his chest. He shook his head to clear it and reached for his pillow when one actual word left Richie’s mouth. Eddie thought he had imagined it but stopped and turned towards the other boy nonetheless. His breathing picking up pace.

Eddie stared at him in disbelief until Richie murmured it again.

“Eddie”

That time Eddie was sure he heard it and his breath hitched in his throat, as he gasped quietly. Not quietly enough apparently because Richie’s hand stopped moving and his head stuck out from underneath his blanket. Their eyes met, both wide with shock. They stayed like that for a few moments.

“Eddie…I..” Richie started but Eddie cut him off by jumping from his bed and rushing to the door. He threw it open and ran to the bathroom. He heard Richie try to speak behind him but ignored it. He slammed the bathroom door shut, not caring if it woke his mother up. He turned his back to the door and sunk to the floor his hands holding his burning cheeks. He stayed there for the rest of the night.


	2. It All Started When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie remembers his 17th birthday

After Eddie didn’t return from the bathroom, Richie decided it was best to leave the younger boy alone for a bit. He didn’t mean for Eddie to see that, but he couldn’t help it. The way Eddie had sucked the popcorn butter off of his fingers all night, and those fucking shorts he always wore to bed. It had all been too much, and Richie had to do something about it. 

Sleep was completely forgotten that night as Richie sat alone in Eddie room, internally yelling at himself for being so stupid. When 7 AM rolled around and Eddie had still not returned to his room Richie decided it was best if he left. He quickly changed and grabbed his bag from the corner of the room. Ms. K was still not awake, thank god. Richie crept through the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom door which hadn’t been opened all night. He raised his hand to knock but he couldn't find it in him to actually do it. He stood looking at the closed door silently for a few minutes before he dropped his hand and his head. He whispered an apology to quite for anyone to hear before sulking down the stairs and out the front door. 

When he got to his house he snuck into his room, careful not to wake his parents and flopped onto his bed. This had been exactly what Richie had been trying to avoid for the past year. The first almost incident was when Eddie had let Richie spend his 17th birthday at his house. They were sharing Eddie’s bed, an occurrence that used to make Richie ecstatic. That night was a bit of a problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richie woke to a warm feeling in his stomach, well actually his entire front was warm. He sleepily opened his eyes and blink a few times. He remembered doing their math homework together that evening, he remembered being too tired to put his glasses away, he remembered falling asleep facing the ceiling as he and Eddie lay in bed talking. He definitely didn’t remember moving in the night but he must have because now he was pressed up against Eddies back with his arm thrown around the smaller boy’s waist. Richie wanted to laugh at the situation but didn’t want to wake the other boy up. He wanted to laugh even harder when Eddie’s shoulders shifted back to burrow further into Richie’s chest. 

That need to laugh completely died when Eddie rolled his hips back as well. Richie started to panic and his body froze, well most of his body. Eddie snuggled back further, unknowingly rubbing his ass into Richie’s growing dick. Richie’s face was burning, the need to not wake up the sleeping boy tripled. He didn’t think he could form real words right now, much less have to come up with some kind of explanation as to why had gotten a hard-on from his best friend. 

Richie extracted his arm from Eddie’s waist, Scooting towards the end of the bed. He thanked God that he wasn’t trapped between the wall and Eddie. The loss of contact on his dick pulled a moan from Richie. He quickly slammed his fist into his mouth, biting down on the knuckle.  
Eddie sleepily whimpered at the loss of Richie’s body heat, Richie assumed because he was trying to kill him. the smaller boy rotated and was now facing Richie, his face in a slight pout but he seemed to still be asleep. 

Richie stared hard at the other boy’s face. They had been friends for practically ever, how had Richie never noticed how cute Eddies freckles were, or how long and pretty his eyelashes were, or how pink his lips were. Richie shook his head. Thinking about Eddie's lips was a bad idea right now, if he thought about his lips he would start to think about how good they would look wrapped around is…

Eddie pushing his arm out broke Richie from his thought, as Richie jumped back to the edge of the bed and rolled off of it onto the floor. Richie leaped up from the floor cursing and pushing his glasses back onto his nose. The commotion that the fall had caused was enough to stir Eddie, who sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around the room in confusion. Richie threw his hands over his crotch and slid towards the door. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked, sleep dripping in his voice. He moved a hand up to block the light coming from the hallway as Richie slowly opened the door. 

“Y-yeah Eds, go back to sleep. I, um, forgot to kiss your mom goodnight.” Richie stuttered out, hiding his lower half behind the door frame. Eddie lazily flipped him off as he rolled over to face the wall and lay back down. 

Richie quietly as he could, rushed to the bathroom that was across the hall from Eddie room. He turned the lights on and squinted at the brightness. he flopped over to the sink, threw his glasses onto the closed toilet seat and ran the cold water, dipping his hands in and splashing onto his face. 

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. 

That had been the first night Richie had thought about Eddie in any way other than a friend, and it definitely wasn’t the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally planned to make this a one-shot but because of all the awesome people here and on Tumblr that wanted a part two, I decided to continue it. I'm not really sure how many parts there's going to be, probably only one more but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's Frustrations rise.

It had been almost a week since “the Incident” and Eddie had completely avoided Richie. Whenever Eddie would be talking with Bill or Ben and Richie would approach, Eddie would make up some kind of excuse and flee. The others would give each other questioning looks but would never bring it up to a sulking Richie.

It was the morning of the seventh day that Eddie received a text.

 **BIG BILL** : _Hey Eddie, so we’re not really sure what’s going on but is everything alright between you and Richie?_

Eddie almost dropped his toothbrush from his mouth when he looked over at his phone. He had hated this past week. It seemed to drag on without Richie there to bicker with and make him laugh. He had wanted to talk with him but every time he saw Richie’s face he would remember how he sounded when he was… no Eddie refused to think about that.

He looked down at his phone, at the message, again. He decided that everything would have to go back too normal, if that was even possible.

He grabbed his phone, finished getting ready and head out for school. It took him about 10 minutes to walk the distance between his house and the school, Eddie dreaded the whole walk. How was he supposed to act normal around Richie, when he wasn’t even sure how he felt about Richie anymore?

He arrived at the school and spotted Bill, Ben, and Stan standing around the bike rack on the front lawn of the school. He paused and took a deep breath before striding up to them, as normally as he could muster. They were talking about a science project that was due that day. Stan spotted him and nudged Bill and then Ben. Both boys turned to face him a slight look of worry on their faces. Ben smiled slightly at him, while Stan and Bill leaned their heads slightly to look over Eddies shoulder.

Eddie turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Beverly’s Bright red hair first, then Richie’s dark mop of hair beside her. Richie froze and Bev bumped into his shoulder, looking at him confused. Eddie meets his eyes and time seemed to slow. Eddie saw panic in Richie’s eyes, he looked unsure of what to do. Eddie acted first. He took another deep breath and smiled, raising his hand to wave at them. Lifting his other hand to cup around his mouth he called out,

“Hey Trashmouth, did you forget how to walk.” He dropped his hand and clasped onto the straps of his backpack.

 

Richie immediately perked up, and he grabbed a very confused Bev, pulling her towards Eddie and the rest of the guys.

“coming Eddie Spaghetti” Richie called out, way to eccentrically. As he strode up to Eddie he hesitated for a second before throwing his arm around the smaller boy.

With Eddie on one side and Bev on the other Richie approached the others. If Eddie could forget about what had happened between the two of them then so could Richie. They would finish their last year of high school together and everything would go back too normal.

 

Everything absolutely did not go back too normal.

It had been a month since the two of them had started talking again, and that month had been absolute torture for Eddie. It had been great for the first week of them being friends again. It was almost like nothing had happened between them. That was until Richie decided it was his personal mission to sleep with every single person in their senior class.

Everyday there was a new girl or guy pressed up against Richie’s locker, his hand on their waist as he whispered things into their ears.

Everyday Eddie dreaded going to his locker, which was directly beside Richie’s. 

Today there was small brunette leaning seductively against Eddie’s locker as Richie pulled books out of his. He was laughing at something she was saying, and she stood there was a smirk on her lips, it made Eddie sick.

It bothered Eddie that he didn’t know why he was so irritated by what Richie did or who Richie did. He had never cared before. And it wasn’t any of his business. Eddie’s business was getting his textbook for his next class, which was in his locker, which was blocked by the fucking girl.

Eddie stomped up to the two and stood before them, arms crossed across his chest. Richie didn’t notice him but the girl did. She turned and raised her eyebrow eyeing Eddie.

“Can I help you” she snapped looking down at him. Eddie could feel the anger boiling inside of him. he was about to give this girl a piece of his mind when Richie slammed his locker shut and threw his arm around the girl.

“Hey there spaghetti man, How’s your day been?” Richie asked with a smirk, tilting his head to the side. Eddie just glared at him and pointedly gestured towards his locker. Richie nodded and gently pulled the girl out of the way. Eddie angrily yanked his locker open and pulled his textbook out.

Richie and the girl were still there laughing about something, as Eddie slammed his locker shut and stomped towards his next class, Richie called from behind him but Eddie completely ignored him.

 

 **Bitchie** : _Barrens, after school._

Eddie got the text fifteen minutes before school ended. He was planning on ignoring it but by the time the school bell rang Eddie found himself heading passed his house and towards the outskirts of town.

As he approached the Barrens, Eddie was a mess of emotions, he was still pretty pissed about the locker encounter, he was nervous about what Richie wanted to talk about, and a few other emotions that he didn’t want to admit to himself. He turned off the road and followed the small path that lead to the Barrens.

Richie was already there, sitting on an overturned tree trunk, smoke filling the air around him. Eddie knew that sometimes Richie and Bev would cut their last classes and come out here to smoke but one glance around the small opening showed the redhead was nowhere in sight.

Eddie stalled briefly before loudly clearing his throat. Richie jump up in surprise and turned to face him, cigarette loosely hanging from his lips.

“Hey there Eds, didn’t hear you.” Richie said. He sounded almost nervous. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me that.” He glared taking a couple of steps closer. “what do you want?” he stopped moving and raised an eyebrow at the taller boy who had also taken a few steps closer.

“Can’t I just want to spend time with my best buddy?” Richie joked giving Eddie a big shit eating grin as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground. Eddie rolled his eyes and gave him a look of annoyance. Richie’s smile dropped from his face.

“Okay, Sorry. I just kinda wanted to talk about, you know, us.?” Richie started, looking down at his feet. “I feel like you’ve been, I don’t know, mad? At me, I guess.” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“every since, that thing...”

“Don’t” Eddie cut him off. Also staring hard at Richie’s shoes. “this has nothing to do with… that.” Eddie got a sudden rush of courage as he took another step towards Richie and raised his voice slightly.

“This has to do with the fact that you’re an absolute idiot sometimes.” Eddie almost yelled basically right into Richie’s face.

“what are you tal- “Richie didn’t get to finish as Eddie put all of his strength into pushing the bigger boy to the ground. Richie fell flat as he stared up at the other boy completely stunned. Eddie fell to his knees in front of the Richie and began pounding his fist into Richie’s shoulders and arms.

“I’M TALKING ABOUT HOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.” Eddie yelled. “FIRST YOU MAKE ME CONFUSED AT THE SLEEPOVER, THEN YOU IGNORE ME FOR OTHER PEOPLE.” Tears were starting to run down Eddie's cheeks. He hadn’t realized how upset he had been over the whole situation, and now it was all hitting him like a truck going full speed.

Richie just sat there, taking every punch Eddie aimed at him.

“Eddie…” Richie whispered. Eddie stopped hitting him to wipe his wet cheeks. “I didn’t want to weird you out.” He explained softly. Reaching up to take Eddie hands in his own. “I thought you’d hate me if you found out that I- “Eddie cut him off again but this time by forcefully pushing their lips together. Richie’s eyes widened in shock as he took in the other boy’s face.

His eyes were scrunched shut and his eyelashes and cheeks gleamed with tears. Richie closed his eyes and pressed back into the kiss, squeezing Eddie's hands in his tightly. He was the one to eventually break the kiss.

“I could never hate you.” Eddie mumbled quietly, squeezing Richie’s hands back. he looked up at the taller boy through his lashes, smiling shyly. Richie leaned his head forward so their foreheads were touching.

“I’m going to have to break the news to Ms. K that I can’s see her anymore.” Richie said after a few minutes of silence.

“you’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m you’re idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sorry this got a little angsty, didn't it. I'm trying to figure out if I want to end this one here or continue it. if you have any suggestions for things you want to see, let me know!


	4. The Day Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie thinks about how his day has gone so far

Richie sat on Eddie's bed, his hands fiddling with the corner of a pillow. Eddie was downstairs seeing Bill to the door. Richie flopped down onto the bed, still clutching the pillow. This would be the first time he was sleeping over at Eddie's since “the incident”. It had been two weeks since him and Eddie had started “seeing” each other.

Richie still wasn’t sure if that was even the right word for what they were. Since the confrontation at the Barrens, nothing had really changed between the two.

Of course, Richie had stopped flirting with other people, something he had only started doing to try and get over Eddie. Other than the occasional stolen kiss, the two were practically back to where they were before any of this happened. And Richie was mostly okay with that.

Mostly.

He chalked the non-changes up to the fact that the two of them hadn’t really had any alone time. Between school and hanging out with the rest of the losers, it just never seemed to work out. Richie would ask to walk Eddie home and Eddie would say he had to go to the library with Ben or he told Mike he would meet him at the arcade, or Stan at the park to go bird watching.

Part of Richie wondered if Eddie had been lying when he said that he had feelings for him. but then the few times they were alone, he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted this, like earlier that day when Richie had purposely taken his time packing up his things at the quarry and asked Eddie to wait for him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Eddie stood holding the straps of his backpack, glancing over his shoulder towards where the rest of the group had disappeared._

_Richie kneeled in front of his bag, slowly shoving some of the junk food he had brought for them to eat for the day into it. He purposefully waited a few minutes extra, playing around with the inside of his bag, giving the others enough time to be out of seeing and hearing range._

_Once he decided he had waited long enough he stood and walked over to where Eddie was still standing, his face turned, looking away from Richie._

_“come on I think if we run we can catch up…” Eddie started as he turned his face towards Richie. Richie had crossed the distance between them fairly silently and was now standing right in front of Eddie. He reached his hand up and took Eddie's cheek in his hand._

_“I think they’ll be fine without us for a little bit,” Richie said, moving his face closer to the smaller boy. He stopped before connecting their lips, allowing Eddie to back out if he wanted to. Eddie hesitated and Richie thought that he would actually back out._

_Eddie hesitated for a few moments before closing the gap between them, firmly pressing their lips together. Richie let out a breath of relief and raised his other hand so that he was cupping both of Eddie's small cheeks in his hands. Eddies hands had dropped from his backpack straps and he was now gripping onto the hem of Richie’s shirt._

_Richie pulled him closer, deepening the kiss by gently pushing his tongue against Eddie’s closed lips.  Eddie let out a small gasp of surprise and timidly parted his lips slightly for Richie._

_Richie was in heaven. All the thoughts that he had had about Eddie not liking him back flooded out of him._

_Eddie tugged harder on Richie’s shirt, causing the older boy to break the kiss. He pulled his head back and stared down at the smaller boy._

_Eddie’s lips were turning a bright red color. Almost as bright as his cheeks were. The blush crept down his neck and trailed under his shirt. He looked up at Richie with hooded, intrigued eyes. Richie really was in heaven._

_He leaned in to kiss him again when a voice cut through the trees._

_“-DON’T HURRY UP YOU'RE WALKING BACK,” Stan called. From further down the path. Richie snapped his neck to look and make sure he wasn’t in eyesight. He wasn’t. He sighed and turned back to look at Eddie, who had been staring up at Richie in awe._

_Richie cursed under his breath and pulled his bag high up on his shoulder. “whelp, we're being called, Mr. K.” he whispered and leaned down to peck Eddie on the lip once more before turning and heading to catch up with the group._

_Richie walked a few steps before realizing Eddie wasn’t following. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that Eddie hadn’t moved his legs but he had raised his fingers up to touch his lips, a small smile on his face. Richie couldn't help but grin at how cute he thought it was. He watched the other boy for a moment before loudly clearing his throat and raising his eyebrow when Eddie looked towards him._

_The two of them made their way back to Mikes van and hopped in with the others. Richie ignored the knowing look from Bev and slouched in the seat next to Bill._

_Mike had driven the car to Bill's and that was where the group had spent the majority of their Saturday. Stan was the first to leave. Stating family stuff as the reason. Bev was the next to go, she had a paper due Monday that she hadn’t started yet, Ben left with her, he needed to stop by the library to drop some books off. With seven down to four, and with bills parents getting home for the night, they relocated to Eddie's house. Eddie's mom had taken the late shift at work that night and wouldn't be home until early the next morning._

_The four boys spread out in Eddie's living room, Mike on the recliner, Bill laying across the love seat and Eddie and Richie on the sofa. They had thrown on the newest Avengers movie and were about halfway into it._

 

_Bill looked over to where Eddie and Richie were sitting. Eddie had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of the day, and Richie slightly moody. not that anyone brought it up. That week of those two fighting had been awful for everyone involved. Eddie’s blatant avoiding of Richie and Richie snapping at anyone who made any kind of comment about it had been exhausting to deal with. Mike was lucky he didn’t have to deal with these two at school._

_As the credits rolled on the screen Mike stood and stretched from his seat. Looking over at the time, it was later then any of them had realized. Mike tossed his jacket on and grabbed his keys,_

_“Wanna ride home.” He offered, looking at both Richie and Bill. Both boys shook their head and Mike waved and left the house._

_The three boys decided to head up to Eddie's room, Bill had some YouTube videos he wanted to show the others. He raced up the stairs and shouted something about the bathroom. Richie raised from his spot on the couch, yelling something back about not falling in. he lifted his arms above his head and stretched, looking down at Eddie who still hadn’t moved since almost the beginning of the movie. He was staring hard at the TV screen, clearly thinking deeply about something._

_Richie stepped in front of him and pressed the power button on the TV. He craned his head to the side to look lopsided at Eddie._

_  
“Earth to Eds. Billiam has something to show us.” He smiled when Eddie turned to face him, his expression changed to confusion when he saw the blush spread across Eddie’s cheeks._

_“you feelin’ okay.”_

_Eddie nodded and slowly stood up. Richie nodded back skeptically and turned towards the stairs. He was stopped by a gentle pull on the back of his shirt. Eddie was standing behind him, one hand grasping Richie’s shirt and the other playing nervously with his bottom lip. His eyes avoiding Richie’s._

_“Can you, um, stay… here for the…night.” Eddie fumbled out. Blush spreading to his whole face. Richie’s eyes widened and he slowly started nodding. He was about to say something when Bill called something from upstairs. Richie looked down at Eddie again and sighed deeply before taking Eddie’s hand and leading him to the stairs._

_“S-sorry Bill.” Richie called up. Shaking his head. He held onto Eddie’s hand until they were about to turn the corner to Eddie's room, where Bill was already playing around on Eddie's computer. Richie reluctantly let go of Eddie’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile._

_“A-are you making fun of m-me.” Bill glared at Richie as he strolled into the room._

_“Of course not boss man.” Riche replied with fake offence._

_The videos that Bill wanted to show them turned out to be pretty funny, well at least the parts of it that Richie was able to pay attention to._

_Bill had taken the computer seat so Richie and Eddie were sitting on Eddie's bed. Whenever Bill would look away from the two or laugh out loud at something in the video, Eddie would inch closer to Richie until eventually their knees were pressed together. Whenever Bill would laugh really hard at something, Eddie would slowly move his hand to rest on top of Richie’s leg, and quickly move it off when Bill would turn to see if they were laughing to, looking up at Richie with innocent eyes, Each time higher up than the last. Each time driving Richie crazy. Eddie did this for almost an hour._

 

_Richie was going to kill him. he didn’t understand how the boy downstairs shyly pulling on his shirt and this boy were the same person. He didn’t understand and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. He loved Bill but at that point he was not against possibly scaring him by jumping Eddie right there._

_Richie’s silent prayers were answered when Bill minimized a video as it ended and noticed the time._

_  
“geez, it’s a-already almost t-twelve!” he exclaimed as he stood from his chair. “Richie, w-wanna head out, Bev wants to m-meet at the Barrens at n-nine tomorrow.”_

_“I think I’m going to stick around a little longer. You know I hate leaving Eddie Bear here all alone.” Richie joked throwing his arm around Eddie._

_“s-sure.” Bill responded rolling his eyes. “don’t be too annoying.” He called over his shoulder as he left the room._

_“wait, Bill! I'll walk you out.” Eddie called after him, leaping out from under Richie’s arm and running out the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be 1 part but it got way longer then I meant so a friend told me to do a 2 parter.


	5. The New Kind Of Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie definitely haven't had this kind of sleepover before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sexy chapter. you've been warned.

And that was how Richie came to be sitting alone in Eddie’s bed, starfishing across the whole thing. His brain running at unreal speeds. The last time he was in this room Eddie had accidentally seen him, um “relieving himself”. this time, Richie doubted it would be an accident. He stared up at the ceiling and shook his head.

“stop thinking about that, Eddie probably won't even want to do anything.” He murmured to no one.

He stood from the bed and opened one of Eddie’s dresser draws which had a spare pair of pajamas that Richie had left there earlier that year, as well as some spare normal clothes and a toothbrush inside of a plastic baggie. Eddie would get mad at Richie if he didn’t brush his teeth when staying over, and he didn’t like Richie sleeping in his bed in clothes that he had worn outside so Richie just decided to leave a little sleepover care package.

He grabbed the pajamas and toothbrush and crossed the hallway to the bathroom. He noticed the front door at the bottom of the stairs was still open and Eddie and Bill were just outside of it talking.

He took his time getting ready for bed. At some point, while brushing his teeth he thought he heard the front door close. He spit into the sink, looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

“calm down Tozier... you just might be having sex with your best friend tonight.” He said out loud and groaned at how stupid he sounded.

It wasn’t like he was a virgin or anything. The concept of sex was nothing new to him actually. The concept of sex with Eddie was crazy, but also not that new to him. the concept that he might actually have sex with Eddie and Eddie would want to as well, was what was really messing with him.

He took one more look at himself before pushing off of the sink and heading to the door. He pulled it open and walked right into Eddie who had been standing outside of it.

“geez, Eds, you couldn’t have made a noise or anything.” Richie said looking down at the other boy who was staring down at his feet. Eddie scooted around Richie and shut the door to the bathroom. Richie turned and stared at the closed door confused before heading back to Eddie room.

He sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard, listening to the distant sound of water running in the bathroom.

The water shut off and Richie’s heart rate doubled. He heard the click of the light switch and Eddie's padded footsteps crossing the hallway. He heard the footsteps stop outside of the door and the soft exhale Eddie took.

The door slowly opened and Richie sat up slightly. Watching as Eddie entered the room. He raised his hand up and quickly hit the switch for the light. Darkness filled the room as Eddie made his way towards the bed.

Richie couldn’t see anything but he felt the bed dip when Eddie climbed onto it.

“Ed’s you know we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Richie said into the darkness, guessing about where Eddie would be sitting.

He heard a soft click as Eddie switched on the lamp beside his bed. Richie was temporarily blinded by the sudden change in lighting. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, hitting the front of his glasses lightly, and as he squinted through his fingers he felt a weight press down on his lap.

Eddie had shifted one of his legs over Richie's and was now sitting, well, straddling his lap. Richie swallowed hard and looked up at the other boy. His eyes were slightly hoods, and his face was bright red. Richie was speechless.

Not knowing what to say, Richie reached his hand up and ran it along Eddie's cheek and into his hair. He gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Eddie hummed contently into the kiss, placing his hand softly on Richie’s chest, grabbing at the material of his tee-shirt lightly.

The nerves that Richie had been feeling earlier slowly left him as Eddie got more into the kiss.

Richie placed the hand that wasn’t holding the back of Eddie's head on his hip bone, as Eddie dragged his hands up to hold Richie’s neck. Eddie mimicked Richie’s move from earlier and lightly licked his tongue against Richie’s lips.

Richie opened his eyes and was going to make a comment on how fast of a learner Eddie was but realized that opening his eyes was maybe not the best idea.

In the dim light of the side lamp, Eddie's eyes gleamed down at Richie, filled with absolute lust. His lips slowly darkening in color. Richie growled. He actually growled as he ran his hand along Eddie's middle, lifting the material up and over his head. Leaving the smaller boy sitting in Richie’s lap shirtless.

Richie returned his hand to Eddie's side, rubbing small circles into his skin. He moved his arm to press his hand flat against the lower part of Eddies bareback. Eddie shivered at the contact of skin on skin.

He shivered even more when Richie used his hand to pull Eddie further into his lap, causing their dicks to rub together beneath the fabric of their pants. Richie cursed softly and Eddie let out a moan, louder then he had planned for it to be. Both boys’ eyes widened as Eddie slapped his hand over his mouth. Richie’s eyes grow darker as he shifted his hand down Eddie’s back to grab his ass.

Eddie moaned again through his fingers as Richie used some leverage to flip Eddie onto his back.

Richie pulled away slightly, still staying in between Eddie’s legs and looked down at him. Eddie was basically glowing he was blushing so hard. It ran down his neck and spread over his chest. Richie had seen Eddie shirtless before, obviously, but it was like he was seeing a part of Eddie that he had never seen before.

“you’re beautiful,” Richie whispered, closing the distance between them, to take Eddie lips again. This time Richie skipped the sweet chaste kiss and licked his way into Eddie's mouth. he placed one hand on Eddie's thigh, gently pushing it, making room for himself. He lightly pressed forward and rocked against Eddie, who moaned low into Richie’s mouth.

They continued like that until Eddie was squirming under Richie.

“Richie.” He whined, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. “please, Richie.”

Richie pressed their foreheads together as he snaked his hand down Eddie’s chest. he ghosted over Eddie’s dick with the back of his hand. Eddie gasped, grabbing on to Richie’s shoulders.

“Is that what you want?” Richie asked, watching Eddie shiver under him through half-lidded eyes. Richie’s normal confidence slowly coming back with every moan he pulled from Eddie.

Eddie whined and nodded feverishly. Pulling at the fabric of Richie’s shirt. Richie quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it onto the floor, he also pulled off his glasses and they to were tossed onto the floor and went back to working up Eddie. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of Eddie’s pajama shorts. He looked up, asking for permission.

Eddie looked at him and nodded slowly, his eyes filled with trust.

Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie’s neck, not moving his hands yet. He kissed his way down Eddie’s chest and stomach, stopping just below his bellybutton. Eddie’s Breathing was shallow as he watched Richie.

Richie smirked up at him as he pulled his shorts down. Richie kissed past his hipbone, purposefully avoiding Eddie’s aching dick. He did this until Eddie let out another plead.

Eddie cried out when Richie took him in his hand. His chin resting on Eddie's upper thigh. He tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Eddie, lazily stroking his hand.

“I won't know unless you tell me Eds.” Richie stated, faking an innocent tone. “I don’t know if you want this,” he continued stroking his hand slightly fast. Eddie gripped the sheets of his bed tightly with one hand while the other pulled at his own hair.

“Or maybe this?” He let go of Eddie who whined loudly and, moved his hand lower. Using his palm to spread Eddie’s ass. He pushed gently on his hole with his thumb.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he arched off the bed slightly. Richie was painfully hard. like more than he had ever been before. But he was determined to make this the best experience for Eddie as humanly possible. He sat up on his knee and leaned down to quickly kiss Eddie on the lips. Eddie chased after his lips when he pulled away too fast for his liking.

Richie laughed as he climbed off the bed and ran to the door. “Don’t go anywhere.” He called as he ran through the hallway and down the stairs. He swore he was going to kiss Ms. K for picking tonight to take the night shift. He jogged to the living room and grabbed his bag. He wanted to kiss himself for being perceptive or maybe just hopeful enough to have thrown some condoms and lube into his bag before heading out that morning.

He ran through the house back to Eddie room. He stopped outside and like Eddie had done earlier, took a deep breath before reaching for the handle and pushing the door open.

Eddie was basically in the same position he had left him in, except now he was slowly stroking himself.

Richie leaned against the doorframe, taking in the sight. It wasn’t till Eddie pick up the pace that Richie intervened.  
“Whoa there, that’s my job for tonight. Got it.” He said jokingly as he crawled into the bed, taking the same position he had left.

“Where’d you go?” Eddie asked. His voice sounding completely wrecked, as he stared up at Richie slight confused.

“Just some essentials.” Richie said holding the condom and lube in front of him so Eddie could see them. Eddie’s face flashed a panicked look for a second, he hoped Richie didn’t notice.

He did.

“We can stop whenever you want.” Richie reassured, placing the items beside him. He was pretty sure his dick would actually fall off if they stopped now, but if Eddie wasn’t comfortable then he would live the rest of his life dickless.

“Richie.” Eddie started, sitting up so he was face to face with Richie.

“Please, I know what I want.” He moved so he was on his knees, he put his arms around Richie’s neck

“And what I want. Is for you to fuck me.” He finished, returning to their original position, with Eddie straddling him.

Richie gaped up at Eddie, who took the opportunity to press their mouths together in a messy kiss.

The kiss had jump-started Richie’s brain and he pulled Eddie closer to him and raised him so he was hovering on his knees over Richie.

Richie blindly searched around the bed until his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube. Without breaking their lips apart, Richie somehow managed to cover two of his finger with the lube. An accomplishment that he would definitely brag about at a later time.

Still without separating from Eddie’s mouth, Richie ran his fingers over Eddie’s ass. Eddie shivered. Being from the cold or the touch, Richie wasn’t sure. He apologized anyway.

He rubbed his two fingers together, before slowly pushing one into Eddie.

Eddie dropped his head onto Richie’s shoulder, his fingernails digging into Richie’s arms as Richie pushed his fingers in deeper.

Eddie had done this once to himself, out of pure curiosity. This was nothing like that. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that it was someone else doing it or if it was the fact that it was Richie, but this felt ten times better then when he had done it alone.

Richie worked a second finger and then a third into Eddie over the next little while. Both boys had completely lost track of time. Eddie was a mumbling mess above Richie and Richie loved it.

Eddies face was buried into Richie’s neck. His arms thrown around his shoulders, putting a majority of his strength into keeping himself up on his knees. Richie’s head rested on Eddie’s shoulders as he whispered soft encouragement or lightly pressed kisses into his skin. The hand that wasn’t working Eddie open was placed on his hip helping to keep him up.

When the tip of Richie’s finger brushed something inside Eddie that made him cry out and bite into Richie’s shoulder, Richie knew he had to do something soon. As much as he wanted this to be about Eddie he needed some kind of relief to the tension building in his stomach. Richie slowly pulled his fingers from Eddie and leaned away from him.

“Eddie?” he asked using the hand that had been holding his hip to push lightly on his shoulder, forcing Eddie to move away from Richie’s neck.

Eddie’s face was bright red. His eyes were glazed over and half shut when he looked at Richie. His breathing was low and his mouth hung open slightly.

“Eddie, can I…” Richie gestured to his lower half. Eddie dropped his head to look at what Richie was gesturing to. He stared before leaning forward and kissing Richie.

Richie’s hands dropped to grip both sides of Eddie's hips. Eddie pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“Please.” Eddie begged, reaching his hands down to pull at the waistband of Richie’s pajama bottoms. Richie swallowed hard and grabbed the condom from beside him. he handed it to Eddie without saying anything. He just stared up at the other boy as he felt his pants being pushed lower on his hips.

He hissed when the cold air hit his dick. The cold air was quickly replaced by Eddie’s warm hand timidly warming itself around him. Richie's head rolled forward to rest against the top of Eddie's head.

Eddie removed his hand and ripped the foil wrapper off of the condom.

Richie had cried from laughing so hard during Sex. Ed, when they had to put the condoms on the bananas and Eddie had done it flawlessly on the first try. He now wanted to go back in time and slap himself for being so stupid. 

Eddie demonstrated the same weird talent and rolled the condom onto Richie with ease. Richie groaned when Eddie took him in his hand again.

“Eds, this is going to be over really fast if you keep that up.” Richie huffed out a breath when Eddie yanked his arm away. Richie took himself in his left hand and put his other hand in between Eddie thigh and hip.  
“sorry.” Eddie mumbled. As he slowly lowered himself. he paused when he felt Richie's dick press against him.

The two meet eyes as Richie pushed up into Eddie.

Eddie cried out, the slight burn bringing a few tears to his eyes.

They held eye contact until Eddie was fully seated in Richie’s lap. At that point Eddie couldn’t hold out anymore, he fell forward burying his face into Richie’s neck, both arms thrown around Richie’s shoulders, fingers pressing harshly into Richie’s back.

Richie didn’t mind the faint sting coming from his back, it distracted him from the need to cum immediately. Which he really needed to do. But there was no way he was going to let that happen before Eddie did.

Richie didn’t move for a few minutes. Letting Eddie get used to the new feeling. He used the time to focus on his own breathing and try to calm down a bit. This worked until Eddie started wiggling and grinding in his lap, clearly used to the feeling already.

Richie took that as a green light and used the grip he had on Eddie's hips to slowly push him out, before pulling him back down. Eddie screamed. Unfortunately, it was muffled by Richie’s neck.

Richie repeated the movement a few more time, trying to coax Eddie out of hiding in his neck. This only made Eddie burrow deeper, his hands gripping harder into Richie back.

As hot as Eddie was riding him, Richie was not okay with not seeing his face.

“fine you wanna play dirty?” Richie huffed, as he gripped the backs of Eddie’s legs and lifted him, he flipped them over so that Eddie was laying on his back. Richie pushed himself onto his elbow, looking down as Eddie tried to hide his face behind his hands. Richie was having none of that.

He took Eddie’s wrists in his hands and held them on either side of his face.

This was another case of maybe Richie shouldn’t have been trying to see Eddie's face.

Much like the last time Eddies face was completely red. Unlike last time his eyes were scrunched shut, some tears still tracking down his cheeks. His mouth hung open, his breathing rapid. Richie panicked for a moment thinking that Eddie was having an asthma attack. That panic ebbed away when Eddie let out a low needy moan.

Keeping Eddie’s arms pinned beside his head, Richie began pushing into him. when he went to pull back out, Eddie wrapped his legs around the taller boy’s waist in protest. There wasn’t much of a protest because Richie was pushing back into him before he was even halfway out.

They continued like that for a while, Richie had released Eddie hands in favor of gripping his hips. Eddies hands were digging into the sheets on the bed.

“Richie, please, touch me.” Eddie’s eyes brimmed with a new wave of tears, as he pleaded with Richie.

Richie didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed onto Eddie’s dick, barely touching it before Eddie was crying out, cumming all over his stomach.

Hearing Eddie was all Richie really needed to follow him. he almost fell onto Eddie but caught himself, instead leaning on his elbows above him.

They didn’t move for a little while. Both just trying to normalize their breathing. Richie was the first to move. He rolled onto his back and slowly sat up. He tied the condom and tossed it into the small garbage beside Eddie’s desk. He stood and fixed his pants before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. Switching on the bathroom lights he grabbed the small washcloth that hung above the toilet. He turned on the water and let it heat up a bit before sticking the cloth under the spray.

He looked up from the sink and saw his reflection. His normally mess hair was an absolute disaster, his lips and cheeks were a bright red and all along one side of his neck and shoulder were dark red and purple hickeys. Richie shook his head as a smile broke out on his face. He shut the water off, rung the cloth out and quickly returned to Eddie’s room.

Eddie hadn’t moved. Although his breathing was definitely slower. Richie thought he might be sleeping until he approached the bed and Eddie turned his head towards him, his eyes barely open. Richie sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the cloth into Eddie's stomach. Eddie protested sleepily, trying to reach forward to pull Richie down onto the bed with him.

Richie cleaned him up the best he could, and then tossed the cloth into the garbage as well.

Eddie had rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Richie lay down beside him, he reached to turn the lamp off. As soon as the nights had turned off and Richie had settled back into the bed Eddie was wrapping himself around him. Richie laughed and held the smaller boy in his arms.

“you know, Ed’s” Richie started, whispering quietly into Eddie's hair. Eddie replied with a sleepy noise.

“I really like this new kind of sleepover, we should have them more often.” When Eddie didn’t respond with anything he figured that he had fallen asleep. Richie pulled Eddie closer to him, and he felt the slight nodding movement of Eddie's head. He smiled to himself.

They would definitely be having more of these kinds of sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who actually read this. it's my first time finishing a story and also my first time writing smut, hope you liked it :D  
> Here's my Tumblr if you wanna check it out   
> https://reddie-to-go.tumblr.com/


End file.
